Sonic's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 2 (John Price46500 version)
'Sonic's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 2 ' will be released during Christmas 2014. Sonic's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 2 is a 2014 Australian-British science fiction political motion capture thriller film with Mockumentary elements for the Countroom sequences based on the Sega character of the same name, produced by Annapurna Pictures, DMG Entertainment and Playtone and distributed by Universal Pictures in the USA, Australia, New Zealand, Singapore, Netherlands, Argentina and Philippines and Columbia Pictures and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer in worldwide rights (with the excluding of United Kingdom, Ireland, Germany, Switzerland, France, India, Israel, Hungary, China, Japan and Canada, in which was international sales by Panorama Media), It is the first installment in the Sonic Cinematic Universe. Directed by Alister Grierson and written by Steven Moffat, Matthew Bellamy, Stuart Beattie, Nick Cave and Julian Fellowes (Beast's Castle sequences), the film stars Roger Craig Smith, Haley Joel Osment, Eric Bana, Hayley Atwell, Cindy Robinson, Hayden Panettiere, Florence Welch as Julie "Venus", Daniel Radcliffe, Jaden Smith, Chris Pratt as the voice of King Mickey with Emily Blunt as the voice of Tikal the Echinda and Matthew Bellamy as Xemnas, Freddie Highmore as Santa Claus and also stars Michael Sheen, Aaron Taylor-Johnson, Sam Rockwell, Terrance Howard, Juno Temple, Patrick Dempsey, Keke Palmer, Charlie Day, Norah Jones, Rihanna as the voice of Blaze the Cat, Matthew Goode as the voice of Silver the Hedgehog, Chris Hemsworth as the voice of Simba, Ben Whishaw as the voice of Rafiki, Nathan Lane, Ernie Sabella, Jeremy Irons as the voice of Scar, Elizabeth Banks as the voice of Nala and Mathieu Kassovitz. The film sees Sonic the Hedgehog who teams up with Sora and his father Aaron to save the world from a unknown Organization, The film was an international co-production between companies based in six countries: Australia, United Kingdom, United States, China, Japan, and Germany. Plot The film is preceded by a trailer for Sonic the Hedgehog Meets Peter Pan (2003), which features Sonic on an mission to Neverland, starring Roger Craig Smith, Jeremy Sumpter, Rachel Hurd-Wood, Elijah Wood as "Disguised Gil "Xaldin" Yepes", Patrick Dempsey as "Ghost Jimbo Farrar" with Jamie Foxx and Saffron Burrows as the voices of the Narrators and Ludivine Sagnier as "Tink", George MacKay as "Curly", and Jason Issacs as "Captain Hook" (with the sub-note that the actor playing the role is also playing George Darling for the film). The movie opens with in the Year 2030 in the country of Moscow, Russia, when their little daughter (Ekaterina Starshova) has been sick for eleven months and her blue eyes changed to yellow eyes, once her parents (Karel Roden and Maria Smolnikova) and her grandmother Olga Jokiensen (Maria Zvonareva) and Olga Jokiensen's teenage son (Danila Kozlovsky) once talking, her skin begins changing into blackened skin, they hear the Television spark, once they go to the bedroom they see it in chaos, their teenage son opens the blanket see their little daughter turned into zombie killing her parents and her grandmother Olga Jokiensen, the police and the fireman appear to stop her, but she killed them all, and kills her teenage brother and Olga's teenage son using a hammer, when Olga's teenage son is on the lawn with his legs cut off in the grass, back in the future day in the Countroom, as the Jury prepares to arrested Xemnas, it begins with as flashbacks as the jury explains about what happened, Xemnas (Matthew Bellamy) talking to Roxas (Jesse McCartney), with a boy named Roxas, who has been having a lot of strange dreams about Sonic (Roger Craig Smith) and Sora (Haley Joel Osment) lately. The last few days of Roxas, summer vacation are winding down, and as the days go on, bizarre things start to happen to him. He discovers a mysterious weapon called the Keyblade, a weapon only he seems to be able to use, not to mention the enigmatic Axel (Quinton Flynn) and DiZ (Christopher Lee) fighting over him. Roxas starts to uncover the truth of who he really is when he meets a girl named Namine (Brittany Snow), who has been working to put Sonic and Sora’s memories back together. She tells Roxas that he holds half of Sonic and Sora, and that Sora needs Roxas to be whole again. Roxas tries to meet Sonic and Sora, but his plans backfire when Axel intervenes. He defeats Axel, and finds Sonic and Sora, only to have both of them awaken. Roxas seems to disappear at this point as Sonic, Sora, Aaron (Sora's father) (Eric Bana), Donald (Bill Farmer), and Goofy (Tony Anselmo) awake from their year-long slumber. Jiminy Cricket (voiced by Patrick Stewart), who had previously chronicled the trio's adventures, finds that his journal is now completely blank, save for the note: "Thank Naminé" (which was written by Jiminy himself) With King Mickey (voiced by Chris Pratt)’s guidance, the group found their way to the Mysterious Tower, whose master, the sorcerer Yen Sid (Jim Broadbent), alerted them to a new friend: “Nobodies,” who served a group dressed in black hoodies (expectXemnas) known as “Organization XIII.” and the apprentices "The Royal Adults.", they go on Gummi Ship, inside they meet PODI (Green) (a Artificial Intelligence robot voiced by Bradley Cooper, uncredited) And so it was that Sonic, Sora, Aaron, Donald, and Goofy set off on a new adventure, letting the Fairies (Judi Dench, Julie Andrews, Charlotte Rampling) to get Sora and Aaron's new dress. In Hollow Bastion in the country of Australia, Sonic and Sora was reunited with his old friends, Tails (Kate Higgins), and Knuckles (Travis Willingham) and meets Yin and Yang (Laura Bailey and Troy Baker), and learned that the Heartless were still causing trouble. While dealing with them and the Nobodies, Sonic and Sora had his first encounter with the Organization and the Royal Adults since waking. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Aaron, Sora, Yin and Yang, Donald, and Goofy encounter their old friend and Summon, Mushu (voiced by Carl Weathers), and they meet Team Chaotix, again, guarding and guiding a young soldier-to-be, Mulan (Ming-Na Wen), disguised as a boy named Ping. The group makes their way to a nearby army encampment, Lucario (Bill Rogers) hears the noise and comes to the rescue, where they persuade the general, Li Shang (BD Wong), to allow them to join after some training. Unfortunately, Ping's attempts to prove himself cause problems for the army and Sonic's and Sora's party, and when Ping is unmasked as Mulan, things get more complicated still., Li Shang, outraged by Mulan's gender, kicks Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Yin and Yang, Aaron, Lucario, Team Chaotix, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Mulan out of the army. When Sonic and Mulan discovers Shan-Yu (Leehom Wong) is still alive after the avalanche she had caused, they goes to warn Li Shang. Li Shang refuses to believe Mulan, Sonic, Sora, Tails, Aaron, Donald, Knuckles, Team Chaotix, Yin and Yang, Lucario and Goofy at first, but when Hayabusa is spotted soaring above the palace, Li Shang realizes he was wrong and guards the Emperor (Pat Morita) while Sonic, Sora, Tails, Knuckles, Yin and Yang, Lucario, Aaron, Team Chaotix, Donald, Goofy, and Mulan eliminate Shan-Yu once and for all. The Emperor presents Sonic and Mulan with Shan-Yu's sword as proof of their bravery, and it reveals itself to be a gateway to another world, Aaron tells PODI to take Team Chaotix on the Gummi Ship. Sonic, Sora and his party enter the world and find themselves in the vast and abandoned Entrance Hall. Upon hearing a familiar growl in the distance, they identify it as that of their former ally Beast's; however, a Heartless scurries across the hall floor and leads them into the Parlor. They are surrounded by more Heartless, and Beast (Charlie Day) bursts in, laying waste to the Shadows. But instead of greeting his old friends, he pushes them aside, only interested in rescuing a rose in a bell jar on a nearby table. Confused, the party decides to go in search of answers. The party walks out of the Parlor, and Donald and Tails notices someone on the stairs but they quickly go before Donald and Tails can identify who. Sonic, Sora and friends decide to investigate and head for the East Wing of the castle, where Tails and Donald saw the person. Arriving in the East Wing, they hear another familiar voice lamenting from a nearby room, soon finding another old friend, Belle (Norah Jones). Happy to see them, she tells them more about Beast's strange behavior; he has become extremely withdrawn, even going so far as to lock all of the castle servants in the West Hall dungeons. Sonic, Sora, Tails, Donald, Aaron, Knuckles, Lucario, Yin and Yang and Goofy decide to help her; they sneak into the dungeons amidst Heartless, a sleeping Wardrobe, and a dangerous guardian. There, they are greeted by Lumiere (Gad Elmaleh), Mrs. Potts (Angela Lansbury), Chip (Noah Johnston) and Cogsworth (Stuart Townsend), who are happy to be free, but concerned about their master's strange behavior. Cogsworth guides the group through a secret passage into the West Wing, where they hope to find Beast. Meanwhile, Xaldin (Mathieu Kassovitz) is with Beast in his room, expect Xaldin (is wearing a Robot-like helmet, a Combat armor and skin-tight gloves) feeding him lies about the castle inhabitants and especially Belle. The Beast only seeks her love, but Xaldin taunts Beast and encourages to unleash his anger on those who would try to steal or destroy his precious rose. With bad timing, Sonic, Sora and his party arrive; enraged at the intrusion, the party is forced to fight Beast with help from Cogsworth. After having some sense beat into him, Beast reveals Xaldin is behind his strange behavior, turning his sadness into rage in an attempt to make him turn to the Darkness. Beast goes to apologize to Belle, but before he can, he and the others hear Belle cry out for help from the Ballroom, where Xaldin has set the Shadow Stalker upon her. After a long and hard battle, it is defeated but Xaldin had disappeared. Sonic and Sora explains to Beast about the Nobodies and Organization XIII, including how they probably wanted Beast's would-be Nobody on their side. Beast apologizes to Belle for his actions, but Belle scolds him for not trusting her. The servants worry about their relationship, and Lumiere and Cogsworth explain the importance of the rose to the curse. Sonic and Sora then uses the rose to unlock the gate to the next world. Meanwhile, in midnight, people who live along the Germany and also in Denmark are going about their business when a beam of laser from the sky starts destroyed the ground, completely destroying everything around it and killing humans of Germany and Denmark, leaving only 7 survivors send to Hospital in England as they are unconcious. Merlin moves to Hollow Bastion and takes the book with him. When Sonic, Sora and Aaron returns, he excitedly enters the book to check up on his friends. While he is greeting Pooh, he is suddenly ejected from the book as the Heartless try to steal it. Sonic, Sora, Aaron, Tails, Knuckles, Lucario, Donald, and Goofy emerge in the Underworld when they first arrive, meeting Megara (Claire Danes) and meeting E-123 Omega and Big the Cat (Vic Mignogna and Kyle Hebert) again, who is on a quest to convince Hades (James Woods) to stop bothering Hercules (Jason Statham). When Sonic and Sora confronts Hades, he summons Auron (Matt McKenzie), who quickly switches to Sonic's and Sora's side. Hades cannot be hurt in the Underworld, so the team attempts to escape, and Auron, Sonic and Sora are forced to take on Cerberus before they can leave the Underworld. After David (Daniel Radcliffe) and Pete (Jim Cummings) tells that Sora's Keyblade could open any lock, Hades uses it to unlock the Underworld Coliseum, which was sealed off by Zeus. He kidnapped Megara to lure Sonic, Sora and Hercules into saving her, David controls the Heartless Minions to stop him and battling Pete while unlocking the Underworld Coliseum. Back up top, Hercules offers the junior heroes the Olympus Stone, which stops the Underworld from draining all their strength, however, the stone has been stolen by someone in a Black hoodie and David. Looking for the stone, they encounter and have their first confrontation with Demyx (Triple H). After the trouble, the Company stops Hades' plans destroying the Hydra that was destroying the Olympus Coliseum, and the cost of Hercules' strength, before leaving they find a first riddle saying "Look into a Teapot you'll find a note that says 24". When Pete and Maleficent mess with the Cornerstone and try to take over the castle by going back to the past to alter the present, Sonic and Sora visits the castle for the first time, where they protects Queen Minnie (voiced by Abigail Breslin), and eventually goes to Timeless River, Aaron disappeared shortly after, Arriving in a spectacular fashion, Sonic, Sora, Tails, Knuckles, Lucario Donald, and Goofy work out that they have gone back to a place in time before Disney Castle was built, where the unprotected Cornerstone sits on a quiet hill. Before they can get much farther in the world, an oddly retro Pete (voiced by Jonah Hill) belligerently runs past them. They chase him down and accuse him of trying to do something with the Cornerstone, but after a fight, the three realize they have just beaten on the wrong Pete. They return to the Hill and spot Heartless jumping into the four windows from the past. They also find a fifth window, which shows how the present Pete's desire to return to his simpler life as a steamboat captain created a door into the past in the first place. The party then leaps into each window, fighting off the Heartless there and discovering new windows that detail Maleficent's plan to take advantage of her lackey's porthole to the past to weaken the defenses of the present Disney Castle. Upon exiting the last window, the party is aghast to find the Cornerstone missing. They manage to catch up with it at the Pier, in the possession of present Pete, who has also taken the past Pete's beloved Steamboat Willie to transport it. Sonic, Sora and their party manage to defeat Pete and retake both the Cornerstone and the steamboat. They return the Cornerstone to the hill, and then catch up with past Pete at the Wharf, where he joins the party in a battle against the present Pete to expel him from Timeless River for good. Present Pete is soundly thrashed and is sent fleeing back to Maleficent; Sonic and Sora locks their door into Timeless River so they cannot return. The Cornerstone and the present Disney Castle safe at last, the three are offered a reward by past Pete: a chance to pilot his beloved steamboat. After all, his pesky cabin boy never showed up for work. Meanwhile Sora's father Aaron has just entered the "The Place That Never Was" in London Underground and somehow survives. He then overhears Xemnas, Master Xehanort, Dr. Eggman, Maleficent, Metal Sonic and The Royal Adults plans to destroyed Transtower and Planetland. inside of his throne room with a real hologram destruction of Germany, Aaron discovers the fake Master Xehanort is actually a Portuguese-Castilian Spanish homeless teenage person who is a trained as a stage actor with a South African & American accent named Fernando McKellar (Jaden Smith), who is oblivious to the acts Master Xehanort has carried out. Fernando has substance medience problems and confesses that he was hired by the real Master Xehanort to act as him. In return, he got mediences, pills, and business taxes. After this discovery, Aaron leaves his throne room. Sonic, Sora, Donald, Tails, Knuckles, Yin and Yang, Lucario, and Goofy arrive at Port Royal and notice something different about this world. They find Julie (Florence Welch), one of the Royal Adults talking to Captain Barbossa (Geoffrey Rush), and they fight his pirates using Julie's powers of Para-Mental Power. After being successful, they are hinted by Julie that the pirates are vulnerable to the group's magic and moonlight. After defeating Julie and the pirates, Aaron show up to tell Sonic and his son Sora about Xemnas and everyone plans to destroyed Transtower Foundation Industries and Planetland., Sonic, Sora and Company meet Will Turner (Cripsin Freeman) and meet Silver the Hedgehog (voiced by Matthew Goode) again. He tells them that the Governor's daughter Elizabeth Swann (Eliza Jane Schneider) and Blaze the Cat (voiced by Rihanna) was kidnapped by Barbossa. After watching them sail away, they meet Jack Sparrow (James Arnold Taylor) who agrees to join them to rescue Elizabeth. He only agrees so he can hear Will's name and get back his ship, the Black Pearl. Sonic, Sora, Aaron, Donald, Goofy, Jack Sparrow, William Turner, Tails, Knuckles, Lucario, Yin and Yang and Silver the Hedgehog sailing overnight. Silver and William starts feeling uneasy, and Sonic realizes that Silver and William is in love with Blaze and Elizabeth, but they are too proud to admit it. Suddenly, they sees what appears to be Blaze the Cat and Elizabeth Swann standing on a rock, beckoning them and entrancing them. Tails, Donald and Goofy sees Cosmo the Seedrian (voiced by Alexandra Maria Lara), Daisy Duck (voiced by Sami Gayle) and Clarabelle the Cow) also calling out to them, while Sonic, Sora and Aaron sees Amy Rose, Riku, Kairi and Emily Wilhern and calling for them. When Emily tells Aaron he was right, he snaps out of it, knowing she'd never admit that. They morph into sirens, Heartless creatures who attempt to attack them. just then the ship freezes, they check on WikiLeaks about this Heartless Minions, they go back, Sonic, Sora, Aaron, Jack Sparrow, Knuckles, Yin and Yang and Lucario tries warning the others, though they're still entranced. Sonic, Lucario and Jack Sparrow manages to steer them to safety, though. Upon reaching Isla de Muerta, Jack, Silver and Will go ahead to get Elizabeth and Blaze and the other people who disappeared after hearing a song by The Flying Dutchman while Sonic, Sora, Tails, Knuckles, Lucario, Aaron, Donald, and Goofy stay behind. After a while Will appears with Elizabeth (but not Jack), fearing for her life, as she gave her name as 'Elizabeth Turner'. This means she would have the blood of Boot Strap Bill Turner, the one needed to lift the curse. She then tells how she took a cursed medallion from Will as a child so he would not be prosecuted as a pirate. Will and Silver reveals he had to attack Jack so he, Silver, Blaze and Elizabeth could escape, Julie, Barbossa and his pirates catch up and attack the Interceptor. Julie and Barbossa captures Elizabeth and Blaze and Will and Silver threatens to kill themselves and tells Barbossa that it is his blood he needs. Julie and Barbossa leaves Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Aaron, Lucario, Sora, Jack, Blaze, Donald, Goofy, and Elizabeth on the ship (that's rigged to blow up and covered in Heartless) while they takes Will and Silver with them and their pirates to free themselves of the curse. Sonic, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Tails, Knuckles, Lucario, Aaron and Jack clear the bombs and catch up to Julie and Barbossa. They end up fighting his pirate minions, while Jack is busy fighting Julie and Barbossa himself. Jack is distracted by Sonic's and Sora's yelling and is stabbed by Barbossa but doesn't die, because he had recently stolen a medallion and become cursed. Barbossa calls for Julie's help, who summons her special heartless, the Illuminator, which has the power to cause all light to go out, They defeat the Illuminator and Barbossa (which you receive a Drive Bar boost from), the people of Port Royal and all the town is freed from the song, and Julie flys away in a Jetpack. Jack finally defeats Barbossa by shooting him. Barbossa knows he can't die because he is with the living dead, but Jack throws Will a medallion with his blood on it. Will, who has a medallion with his blood on it also, drops the two medallions in the chest, which causes the curse to be lifted and Barbossa to be mortal. Barbossa then dies from the gunshot wound, Afterward everyone heads back to the Black Pearl and Jack's compass glows. Sonic and Sora uses it to unlock another path to two worlds to explore, Agrabah, and Halloween Town. Sonic and Sora receives Follow the Wind from completing the first trip of Port Royal, Blaze and Silver decides to stay at Port Royal due to revealing they are Pirates of the ship now, they decide to have dinner at Jeremy Matthews (Michael Sheen) (CEO of Transtower Foundation Industries and Transtower University, in which Aaron works as a Teacher in Transtower University, Sora works as a Student and Scientest at Transtower University (in which his Father also works there) and Emily (Hayley Atwell) as a Cooking Host on Transtower Television), Sonic, Sora, Aaron, Lucario, Yin and Yang, Donald, Tails, Knuckles, and Goofy arrive in Agrabah hoping to meet up with their old ally Aladdin (Ritesh Deskmukh), Jasmine (Jacqueline Fernandez) and Rouge the Bat (Karen Strassman). Once they land, the first few moments are quite hectic. First, they meet Iago (voiced by Gilbert Gottfried) whom needs help getting back on the good side of Aladdin and Jasmine. Then, the gang is ambushed by a seemingly endless supply of Heartless; after defeating a number of Heartless, Iago returns and "saves" the group. They escape to a nearby alley and question Iago as to where Aladdin might be., Hinting he could be at the palace, Sonic and the group go to the palace where they meet a worried Jasmine and meet worried Rouge the Bat again. Rouge and Jasmine says that Aladdin hasn't been himself lately and is worried that something is wrong (despite Aladdin's protests). Sonic and the group embarks on a search to find Aladdin, After leaving the palace, the group find Aladdin's pet monkey, Abu, stealing a black lamp with Aladdin in chase. After the lamp is returned to the peddler, Aladdin explains why he has been sad as of late; Genie and the Magic Carpet have gone sight-seeing around the world. Iago interrupts again and states that the lamp the peddler was selling was the lamp that imprisoned Jafar. The peddler refuses to sell the lamp to Aladdin unless they pay him with treasure that is fit for a sultan. Refusing to worry the Sultan and Princess Jasmine, Aladdin and the group head to the Cave of Wonders in search of treasure, At the Cave of Wonders, Sonic and the group pass through the "Chasm of Challenges" and find what looks to be a gold trophy with gems on the sides. Sonic and the group heads back to the Peddler's shop where they find Pete arguing with the Peddler to hand the lamp over. Sonic and the group follows Pete and the Peddler to the palace where a mad race for the lamp ensues. Genie (voiced by Josh Robert Thompson) appears and mistakes Pete for Aladdin; angry, Pete summons the Volcanic Lord and Blizzard Lord, After defeating the two Heartless, Aladdin seals the lamp in a case inside the palace. With both Genie and the magic carpet back, Aladdin is back to his old carefree self. Receiving the "lamp charm" (allowing Sora the ability to summon Genie), Sonic and the group seals, Agrabah and leaves, continuing their search for Riku and the King, before leaving Aaron tells PODI to let Rouge the Bat returned to the Gummi Ship, When Sonic, Sora, Aaron, Lucario, Yin and Yang, Tails, Knuckles, Donald, and Goofy return to Halloween Town, they find Tikal the Echinda (voiced by Emily Blunt) (who decides to join the gang, not to fight, but her psychic minds) (who they find she not dead), Jack (Chris Sarandon) trying to take Santa (Freddie Highmore)'s place. While at the same time, Maleficent has revived Oogie Boogie (Jeff Daniels) (although suffering from amnesia), and has him remake Santa's present-making machine into a Heartless-making machine. Maleficent has Lock, Shock, and Barrel assist Oogie, even letting them use a fearsome Heartless. Sonic, Sora, Aaron, Yin and Yang, Lucario, Tails, Knuckles, Donald, and Goofy try to stop Jack's scheme, while trying to shut down the Heartless operation. Prior to Sonic, Sora and company's visit, Simba (voiced by Chris Hemsworth) has a nightmare of his father's death, When Sonic, Sora, Aaron, Yin and Yang, Donald, Tails, Knuckles, Lucario, Tikal the Echinda, and Goofy arrive, in their forms of African animals (expect for Aaron who is a centeur with Lion legs), they realize that they have landed in the property of the hyenas and almost become dinner to Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, however, they hear a roar from Scar, and so leave them alone. In the Elephant Graveyard, Sonic, Sora and the others run into Nala (voiced by Elizabeth Banks) who is being targeted by Heartless and come to her aid (expect Tikal the Echinda), They follow Nala to Pride Rock where they ask the shaman Rafiki if they have the right qualities to go up against Scar and become the next king. Right after Rafiki says they are not qualified, much to Sonic's and Sora's dismay, they are surrounded by hyenas and Scar, and Pete in lion form. With some help from Nala, they manage to escape with their flesh still intact, Sonic and Sora asks Nala if they have anyone else who may have the right qualities to become the new king of Pride Land. Nala mentions to them that only the son of Mufasa, the last king, could be qualified to go up against Scar, but she also tells them that he died when he was a cub. Because Sonic, Sora and the others knew Simba from their last journey, they tell her that Simba is alive and well, and so wander around the world of the Pride Lands to find him, Sonic, Sora, Aaron, Lucario, Yin and Yang, Tails, Donald, Knuckles, Goofy, and Nala reunite with Simba in the Oasis and befriend his best pals, Timon and Pumbaa. Nala tries to talk Simba into going back to Pride Rock so that he could take his place as the king of the Pride Land, but he refuses. The same night, Simba looks up to the sky and remembers what his father told him about the past kings of Pride Lands will always be in the sky to guide him as stars. He then tries to call out to his father, and Mufasa appears right in front of him and convinces him to take his rightful place. After talking to his father, Simba tells his friends that he will return to Pride Rock to face his past. Then, the sun rises up behind him, Simba comes back to Pride Rock and challenges Scar, but Scar reminds him of Mufasa's death and claims that Simba is his own father's killer, which lands him into despair. When he is about to fall from the edge of Pride Rock, Scar tells him that he was the one who killed his father and not Simba. Knowing that it's not his fault and angered by his words, Simba jumps up from the edge and lands on Scar, who confesses his crime to the others on Simba's command. Right after he confessed, the hyenas make their move on Simba and Scar runs up to the peak, After Sonic, Sora, Aaron, Yin and Yang, Lucario, Tikal the Echinda, Tails, Knuckles, Donald, and Goofy chase away the hyenas from Timon and Pumbaa, they make their way to the peak and watch the fight between Simba and Scar. Simba manages to push Scar off the cliff, but then Scar climbs back up and has his body filled with dark energy, and Pete states that he has become a Heartless and will rule the Pride Land as the land of Darkness. Sonic, Sora, Aaron, Tails, Knuckles, Yin and Yang, Lucario, Simba, Donald and Goofy then join forces and defeat Scar, and Simba is ascended as the new king of the Pride Land. Mufasa's star appears in the sky and reveals a keyhole for Sonic and Sora to open up so that they can continue their journey, Prior to Sonic, Sora and their friends' return, Nala is already pregnant with Simba's cub. they go back to their world go to Jeremy Matthews's home to have a dinner with Aaron's wife and Sora's mother Emily Wilhern, Jeremy Matthews, Will (Aaron Taylor-Johnson), Justin (Sam Rockwell), Justin's daughter Emilia (Juno Temple), once they go there they started to have a chat and announcements, they see a Man (Spike Jonze) who asking for a job, after that, a assassin (Patrick Wilson) is sent to kill Jeremy Matthews at his home. Sonic uses Jeremy's phone to call the police to arrested and to stop the assassin, that night in the Basement Aaron has a idea to created a new show called "British Genius" (a UK version of Killian's old TV show American Genius) to Emilia, Justin, Jeremy Matthews's bodyguard Will and the CEO of Transtower Foundation Industries and Transtower University, telling them not to air it until December. Meanwhile, David, one of the Royal Adults sees Peaches walking across the streets of the futurist London, she walks into the alley and kills her using his Para-Mental powers, including Louis who sees David, later it revealed on the Newspaper for the Guardians, it was actually "Peaches and Louis Halloween Impersonations Killed", and goes mad it just Halloween. A Man in the Car Park in the Midnight tells to Sonic, Sora and Aaron that Xaldin is actually Gil Yepes (the original main teenage villian of the Prodigies) and that He is one of the Royal Adults, Will later tells Sonic, Sora and his father Aaron that Gil Yepes was send to Juvenile Ward for trying to blow up Killian Foundation, He uses the names of television characters from Bleach and My Three Sons for Master Xehanort and Xemnas, this is before Pride Lands (first visit) and Humphrey calls Sonic, Sora, Aaron and The Herd through the Transmission of PODI to tell them to reveal that he found out Xemnas and his pirate crew, including Gil Yepes and Basil Sandhurst is using names from everything to use as their names for the pirates, while Gil Yepes and Dr. Basil Sandhurst use their nicknames and Xemnas's name from Xemxija and NASCAR. Trivia *The Wanted also performed "Chasing the Sun" and Florence and the Machine also performed "Breath of Life (Swan Lake edition)" (in which Florence also stars in the movie as the villain Julie "Venus") in French, Spanish, German, Italian, Hindi, Welsh, Russian, Ukraine, Japanese, French-Canadian, Polish, Dutch, Flemish, Vlaams, Mexican, Argentine, Portuguese (Brazil and Portugal), Hungarian, Chinese, Luxembourgish, Serbian, Lithuanian, Slovene, Armenian, Romanian, Taiwan, Swedish, Turkish, Icelandic, Mandarin, Latinamerican, Catalan, Breton, Hebrew, Arabic, Greece, Sanskrit, Latin, Egyptian, Bulgarian, Slovak, Indonesian, Cantonese, Korean, Albanian, Danish, Finnish, Norwegian, Tamil, Telugu, Estonian, Croatian, Latvian, Afrikaans (even though the film was release in English-langauge dub for the music along with The Wanted), Hokkien, Vietnamese and Thai dub. *The Cable Guy (Chip Douglas) and Lord Asriel are the only characters to appear in Live-action, while their in Motion-capture film. **The Beast was the only motion-capture character and Stelmaria was the only computer-generated to appear in the film. *a Lucario will similar to his character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl (in which Sonic appeared). *"Sonic's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 2" will be produced through an equal financial partnership between Universal Pictures, Columbia Pictures, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures and Annapurna Pictures. Universal Pictures will distribute the film theatrically and on DVD and Blu-Ray in North America and Entertainment One will distribute it in Canada theatrically, and in all media in the Singapore, Australia, New Zealand, Netherlands, Philippines and Argentina. Columbia Pictures and Sony Pictures Releasing International will release the film in Italy, Spain, Scandinavia, Austria, Greece, Greece, Iceland, Turkey, Pakistan, Bulgaria, Croatia, Slovenia, Serbia, Czech Republic, Romania, Poland, Russia, the Baltic States, South Korea, Indonesia, Middle East, Latin America, Malayisa, Indonesia, Hong Kong, Thailand, Vietnam, Brazil, Portugal, and Taiwan, with the exception and excluding of France, China, India, Israel, Hungary, Germany, Switzerland, Japan, UK, Canada and Ireland, including Paramount Pictures International will distribute the film theatrically in Hungary and Warner Bros. Pictures distribute the film in Germany and Switzerland as Panorama Media helds international and foreign rights, which will be distributed through Annapurna Pictures and Panorama Media existing deals in those territories. Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures will control home video, DVD and Blu-Ray rights through Twentieth Century Fox Home Entertainment in worldwide rights (expect USA, Canada, Australia, New Zealand, Singapore, Netherlands, Argentina, France, UK, Germany, Switzerland, India, Israel, Hungary, China, Phillippines and Japan) in which Universal Studios Home Entertainment holds USA, Australia, New Zealand, Australia, Singapore, Netherlands, Argentina and Philippines home video rights. Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures will supervise the production of "Sonic's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 2." Universal Pictures and Columbia Pictures controls the worldwide merchandising rights for "Sonic's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 2," and Walt Disney Records (Japan, Germany, Hungary and Switzerland) and Varèse Sarabande (USA, UK and worldwide rights) controls the soundtrack for the film. *originally Columbia Pictures and MGM acquired the North American rights and Panorama Media and Annapurna Pictures the international rights to distribute Sonic's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts saga theatrically. However, Columbia Pictures and MGM turnaround, Halfway through the month, Columbia Pictures and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer entered into a pact with Universal Pictures to share distribution of the film, with Columbia Pictures and MGM buying of Universal Pictures's interest in the movie and handling U.S. distribution, while Columbia holds Italy, Spain, Scandinavia, Austria, Greece, Greece, Iceland, Turkey, Pakistan, Bulgaria, Croatia, Slovenia, Serbia, Czech Republic, Romania, Poland, Russia, the Baltic States, South Korea, Indonesia, Middle East, Latin America, Malayisa, Indonesia, Hong Kong, Thailand, Vietnam, Brazil, Portugal, and Taiwan, and 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment holds DVD rights to Italy, Spain, Scandinavia, Austria, Greece, Greece, Iceland, Turkey, Pakistan, Bulgaria, Croatia, Slovenia, Serbia, Czech Republic, Romania, Poland, Russia, the Baltic States, South Korea, Indonesia, Middle East, Latin America, Malayisa, Indonesia, Hong Kong, Thailand, Vietnam, Brazil, Portugal, and Taiwan DVD rights and Universal Pictures holds United States, Singapore, Australia, New Zealand, Netherlands, Philippines and Argentina rights. **it international distributed rights is Metropolitan Films in France, Walt Disney Pictures (Japan, originally the rights to Kingdom Hearts), Entertainment Film Distributors in the UK and Ireland, Warner Bros. distributed it in Germany and Switzerland, DMG Entertainment (China, also co-producer to Sonic's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 2), eOne distribution handling in Canada, Reliance in India, United King Films in Israel and Paramount Pictures International distributed it in Hungary. *Location of Sonic's friends: **1 (Hollow Bastion): Knuckles, Tails, Yin and Yang (new members), June, Thomas and Oscar, **2 (Land of Dragons): Team Chaotix, Lucario (new member) **3 (Beast's Castle): Cream, Cheese and Vanilla the Rabbit (second visit) **4 (Olympus Coliseum): Omega E-123 and Big **5 (Port Royal): Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat **6 (Agrabah): Rogue the Bat **7 (Halloween Town): Tikal the Echidna (seen when Maleficent visits Lock, Shock and Barrel) (then joined the gang) **8 (The World That Never Was): Amy Rose and Shadow the Hedgehog *This is Pat Morita's final role. *this film was distributed by Universal and Columbia in the USA, while Panorama Media and Annapurna Pictures international distributed the film. *The second post-credits scene was directed by Chris Weitz and composed by Alexandre Desplat, and ties into the fourth film Kick-Ass's Adventures of The Golden Compass (2014). *Colin Firth, Luke Evans and Jeremy Renner was originally going to play Aaron Wilhern, Eric Bana took over the role, but Jeremy Renner was cast but as the voice of Metal Sonic. *First movie for Matthew Bellamy and Florence Welch *Ascent by Max Richter from the British-Irish co-production horror/sci-fi movie "The Last Days on Mars" was used for Xehanort's backstory as he tells to Sonic, Sora, Aaron and Will Turner before the laser ray blasts causing them to wake up. *In the German version, Tails is voiced by Male (by a Teenager) *In order to qualify for a U certificate (only for UK), all UK and Australia versions of this film have been cut by 10 seconds to remove cruel violence. The cut occurs towards the end, when Daniel Radcliffe kicks Hayley Atwell (in Bear form) for Matthew Bellamy, for the final battle. A shot of Radcliffe kicking Atwell for Bellamy has been removed as well as David brokes Jeremy Matthews's arm using his powers. *Alain Chabat was in talks to play Jeremy Matthews, but due to the fact he French and didn't had a British accent, Daniel Day-Lewis, Ben Whishaw and Ben Kingsley was seriously considered as a replacements before Michael Sheen was cast, instead Alain reprise his role as Silas for the film. *Casting rumors over the two years for the new supporting characters included Mads Mikkelsen (Master Xehanort); Adrien Brody (Ghost Jimbo Farrar); Elle Fanning, Alexandra Maria Lara, Heather Morris, Kristen Stewart, Olivia Wilde (Emilia); Alain Chabat, Daniel Day-Lewis, Ben Kinglsey, Ben Whishaw (Jeremy Matthews); Jon Hamm, Robert Pattinson, Reid Scott, Sean Power, Kenneth Branagh, Paul Dano, Taylor Kitsch (Will (Jeremy Matthews's bodyguard)); Anthony Mackie (Idris "Dakim"); Brandon T. Jackson (Fernando McKellar); Matthew Broderick, Ewan McGregor, Robbie Kay, Damian Lewis, Dane DaHaan, Thomas Sagols, Caleb Landry Jones, Demián Bichir (Timonty "Xenmas" Smith); Naomi Watts, Michelle Williams, Amy Adams, Emily Blunt (Julie "Venus"). In the finished film, Heather Morris, Matthew Broderick, Alexandra Maria Lara and Robbie Kay are the only ones of the ten primary cast members who was even in the film industry when the movie was first attempted, but not as Emilia and Xenmas, Heather only appears as Katie as a cameo with Nicki Minaj as Steffie when doing the Castle scene talking about Justin, Emilia, Vanilla, Cream and Cheese just got picked up, Matthew reprise his role as a Silent cameo character as Steven M. Kovacs, Robbie appears as Young Xenmas on the video tape and flashbacks and Alexandra plays the voice of Cosmo the Seedrian during the Heartless Sirens sequence as a cameo. *Xenmas's computer is shared voiced by Antonio Banderas, Samuel L. Jackson, Chris Johnson (the CBBC presenter) and Seth Green and Xenmas's computer only have 4 lines. *last films of Mathieu Kassovitz along with Sonic's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 3: The Night of Future Ways (The Final Chapter) and Sonic Sonic Adventures of Epic before returning to French language films, instead of English *Cameos: Nicki Minaj and Heather Morris: as the two mammoths of the Brat Pack telling where is Justin and Emilia and then turned into Heartless Zombies, usually Heather was actually originally going to play Emilia *The film used 3D motion capture and animation techniques by Marza Animation Planet and Reel FX Creative Studios to digitally record the physical performances of the actors and actresses before "skinning" them with their animated forms. All the children's, adults's and creatures's roles were acted by adults and teenagers using oversized props to get the movement right. *Patrick Wilson was originally going to play Lieutenant James, the character was originally going to be a American, instead Daniel Brühl took over the role and his language changed from American to German-British, Patrick Wilson played Hired Assassin as a silent character as one of the villians of the movie. *Anthony Mackie was set to play Idris and had use his lines, but then dropped out of the project, with the studios citing "creative differences". He was replaced by Terrence Howard. *Xenmas is portrayed by two actors, Matthew Bellamy and Robbie Kay portrays Timonty "Xenmas" Smith (adult), Kay portays as Young version of Him and Bellamy portays as Grow-up version of Xenmas. *To prepare for the roles of Xenmas and Young Xenmas, Matthew Bellamy and Robbie Kay had two days to have makeup and plastic surgery to have gray eyebrows and yellow eye colours in Motion Capture. *even through, Adolf Hilter appeared as himself in Archive footage, his voice was by Tom Kane, but only one line, also Tom voiced in Spanish, German, Austrian, Swiss, Italian, Chinese, Japanese and French dub. *Daniel Brühl plays Lieutenant James. Brühl initially turned down the role after reading the first 2 pages of the script, assuming the character was only a cameos appears during Sora's (disguised as Aaron) arrested and Xenmas's arrested. He persuaded to read the entire script and then make a decision for Sonic KH2, Sonic KH3, and Kick-Ass's Adventures of The Golden Compass. *Bellamy interpreted Gutt's back-story to portray him with a Slovak accent in one time only. *Daniel Brühl also voices Lieutenant James in the German and Spanish dub and Kristin Scott Thomas also voices Stelmaria in French dub. *Idris was the only African-American character villian to be working for Heartless and the Royal Adults. *Florence Welch and Matthew Bellamy also reprises their roles in Multilanguages as Julie "Venus" and Xenmas in the French, Spanish, German, Italian, Hindi, Welsh, Russian, Ukraine, Japanese, French-Canadian, Polish, Dutch, Flemish, Vlaams, Mexican, Argentine, Portuguese (Brazil and Portugal), Hungarian, Chinese, Luxembourgish, Serbian, Lithuanian, Slovene, Armenian, Romanian, Taiwan, Swedish, Turkish, Icelandic, Mandarin, Latinamerican, Catalan, Breton, Hebrew, Arabic, Greece, Sanskrit, Latin, Egyptian, Bulgarian, Slovak, Indonesian, Cantonese, Korean, Albanian, Danish, Finnish, Norwegian, Tamil, Telugu, Estonian, Croatian, Latvian, Afrikaans (even though the film was release in South Africa in English-language, they speak with Afrikaans accent in still English-language dub), Hokkien, Vietnamese and Thai dubbed versions. **in the Spanish, German, Australian (even though the film was release in Australia in English-language, he speak with Australian accent in still English-language dub), Hungarian, Italian, Finnish, Swedish, Español Latino (Latin American/Mexican), French-Canadian and Russian dub, Freddie Highmore voices Santa Claus in 11 languages as a Live-Action character for this film. **Jean Baptiste-Maunier dubbed Freddie Highmore as Santa Claus in the French version and Haruma Miura dubbed his character in the Japanese version for speaking prints of the movie, expect his a live-action character. *The song "Breath of Life" (Swan Lake remix edition) is performed by Florence + the Machine, Florence Welch also play the role of Julie "Venus" of the film. *Mathieu Kassovitz and Thomas Sagols previously played Jimbo Farrar and Gil Yepes in The Prodigies in the French version, Mathieu still reprise his role as Jimbo Farrar in the French version, while Mathieu plays Xaldin in the film and Sagols was going to play Xenmas, but turned down. *Jason Issacs, Paul Bettany, Clive Owen and Richard Jenkins were considered for the role of Lord Asriel as for the uncredited cameo role for the second post-credits scene. *Gwyneth Paltrow, Rachel McAdams, Melissa George and Sigourney Weaver were considered for the voice role of Stelmaria as for the voice cameo role for the second post-credits scene. *The scene when The Beast almost dies was the darkest scene of the Sonic and Ice Age saga. *The Boy and the Girl who disguised as Peaches and Louis on halloween as it says they got mocked and beated up were Eddie Redmayne and Sarah Gadon in a cameos on the Newspaper as a Silent cameos without lines. *Gil Yepes uses 5 names as letters from X, A, L, D, I and N to use as a nickname throughout the film. Ernie Douglas. Xcution, Yasutora (Chad) Sado. Love Aikawa, Ichigo Kuroasaki. only X, A, L, D, I and N. They are taken from television shows - Ernie Douglas from My Three Sons and Xcution, Yasutora (Chad) Sado. Love Aikawa and Ichigo Kuroasaki from Bleach. *during the christmas party ending scene when the song begins, Initials B.B. (Instrumental) by Serge Gainsbourg is heard. *PODI (Green) is voiced by Bradley Cooper and PODI (White) is voiced by Shailene Woodley, who chose to go uncredited. *for the Beast, he was motion capture by Charlie Day using Industrial Light and Magic, Weta Digital and Weta Workshop, Charlie Day provided the motion-capture and voice performance of The Beast/Prince Adam. He is credited in the cast list as "The Beast". **Charlie Day based The Beast's behavior on a elephant man named Joseph Merrick, for the balance of behaving like a elephant man. His royal outfit, his appearance to sign well is based on king of England, King George IV. **The Beast's speaking voice was mixed by sound designer Christopher Boyes, he mixed the sounds of The Beast's roars' vocalizations they recorded at Central Park Zoo and with Charlie Day's voice. *NOTE: Not real, PlayStation Home style